Auburn Sisters
by GraceVanPeltFan4ever
Summary: When the star defender of a high school soccer team is murdered the CBI team tries to find the murderer, but they end up finding something no one ever expected! Is the best friend of the victim really Grace's sister? Will they find the real murderer? Sorry for the bad summary, I promise the story is better. Rated T because I'm kinda paraniod.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, so this is my first fanfic ever so I really hope you like it! This first chapter is really short but I promise the next few will be longer. Please review it would make my day because I don't think anyone has read this yet, so if you review then I will know someone did :) thanks!**

**Chapter 1**

The sun shined through the thick glass windows of the C.B.I. building. It was a typical day considering they currently were not working on any cases. Grace sat staring at her computer, fidgeting with the necklace her mom had given her when she was born, it was gold in the shape of a heart with 'Grace' engraved in it. Her mom gave it to each of her daughters; Grace, and Anna. Jane could faintly hear Lisbon's phone ring, he listened as he pretended to sleep on the faded brown couch he had unofficially claimed as his own. He heard Lisbon say "Ok, we'll be there soon". As he predicted Lisbon exited her office and walked into the bull pen where her team was gathered. "We've got a case" Lisbon announced. "A teenager at Sacramento High School was found dead in the girl's locker room" Lisbon continued. "Cho, Rigsby take the van, Van Pelt take the other van, Jane you're with me" Lisbon ordered. They walked out of the building into the bright sun and hopped in the cars.

***Lisbon & Jane's Car***

"Are we there yet?" Jane whined for the thousandth time. "Cut it out Jane, you're not five" Lisbon yelled. "How about now?" Jane asked, hoping to cause Lisbon to snap. "Jane we've barley left the parking lot" Lisbon cried. "How much longer?" Jane asked two minutes later, he could tell she was close to her breaking point. "Jane, I swear if you ask one more question I will stop this car and push you out" she yelled. "Do you like whales?" Jane asked, simply trying to get a reaction. "Jane, what the heck does that have to do with anything" Lisbon demanded, confused and taken by surprised by such a random question. "Just curious." Jane calmly replied, trying his best to look innocent. While flashing Lisbon a childish grin. Lisbon shot him a deadly glare and ignored him.

***Van Pelt, Cho, and Rigsby's Car***

"I'm hungry" Rigsby complained. "You ate 3 waffels, 4 pieces of bacon, 2 eggs, and 2 sausages at breakfast Rigsby you can't possibly be hungry!" Grace said, shuddering at the memory of all the food Rigsby had eaten for breakfast. Cho rolled his eyes and continued reading his book. Embarrassed by Grace's statement, Rigsby focused on the road and ignored his hunger. "Awww, Rigsby I didn't mean it like that" Grace said, when she noticed the hurt expression on Rigsby's face. Once again Cho rolled his eyes at his colleagues.

**Thanks for reading! Please review :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please review it would be amazing if you did :)**

**Chapter 2**

***At the Crime Scene***

They approached the crime scene with Lisbon and Jane in the lead. The body had been discovered that morning as the girls soccer team had gone into the locker room to change, and prepare for their morning practice. The girls and coach along with numerous police officers were lingering outside the locker room. The team walked into the locker room and saw the body, the girl was young. About 17 years old, her dark brown hair was spread messily around her. Her tan skin was sticky with blood. She had two bullet wounds in the chest. There was a girl leaning against a dark blue locker crying. When she heard the CBI team approaching, Emma turned around. If the agents hadn't known better they would have sworn the girl was Grace's sister.

***Jane's POV***

Woah! Does Grace have a long lost sister, haha I should ask her that. This will be a great thing to tease her about.

***Lisbon's POV***

Oh my gosh, she looks just like Van Pelt!

***Rigsby's POV***

Wow! She's beautiful she looks exactly like Grace! There's two of Grace,she's multiplying! Sweet! Seriously though this girl has to be related to Grace, she has the same fiery red hair, and chocolate brown eyes. Woah!

***Cho's POV***

Gosh what's got everyone so amazed? Seriously, we've got a case to solve.

***Grace's POV***

This girl looks a lot like me that's cool. Haha, I wish this was like a movie where I find out I have a long lost sister. That would be awesome, but impossible, Right?! Well after my mom left us I don't really know what happened, what if my mom had a daughter. No that's ridiculous, I need to stop thinking about this and focus on the case.

***In Third Person***

The girl walked up to them wiping tears from her face and, flashing a weak smile as she greeted them. "Hi, I'm Emma" she said warily to the agents. Lisbon was the first to respond "Hello I'm agent Lisbon, this is agent Rigsby, Cho, Van Pelt, and our consultant Jane" acknowledging her team. "Did you know her?" Jane asked Emma. At the mention of the girl Emma's face dropped and she instantly became upset. Tears streamed down her face "Yes, she is-no was my best friend, she was like my sister. Her name was Jamie Windber" Emma stuttered, the tears pouring down her face. Grace couldn't stand to see the girl, quite possibly her sister, (No! She wouldn't allow herself to think like that) so upset. Grace walked over to the girl and whispered soothingly in the girl's ear "Shhh… calm down, I know it's hard but everything is going to be okay. You're going to get through this. " Grace walked back to her colleges. "Rigsby, Cho you two go talk to the coach and her other team mates" Lisbon ordered "I'm sorry, but I have to ask you this: Where were you this morning?" Lisbon said gently turning towards Emma. "Well I got up at 4:00 this morning. Then I went to pick up Jamie, it was around 5 in morning. We had soccer practice early this morning because we have a big tournament next week. I went to her door and picked her up, we drove to school and arrived at 5:30ish. I got out and went to use the bathroom, she was in the car trying to find her cleat when I left. When I got back to the car she was gone, I figured she had gone to the locker room to get the cones out for the team. Then I… I can't remember." Emma said with a confused look on her face. Emma looked pitiful with her puffy red eyes, and tear streaked face that was now looking even more scared then before. Lisbon shot Jane a look, "Would you mind if we took you into the station to ask you some questions?" Lisbon asked. "Umm... sure I guess I could go, but I'd have to ask my Dad first" Emma answered with a weak shrug. "Of course, why don't you call him" Lisbon replied, handing Emma a cell phone. At that moment Rigsby and Cho walked in "We have reason to believe that Regan Bronson, might have something to do with the murder. She-" But Lisbon cut Rigsby off "Call her parents, get permission to take her in. You can explain later. Right now I've got to handle this" Lisbon said. With that Rigsby and Cho left. Turning back to Emma and Jane, Lisbon noticed Grace had zoned out and was blankly staring at the wall. "Van Pelt" Lisbon said, with no response from Grace. "Van Pelt" Lisbon repeated, a bit louder this time. "Huh, oh uh yea" Grace said. "You okay?" Lisbon said to Grace with a concerned look on her face. "Yeah, I'm fine" Grace said. She had been thinking about her family, how her mom had left when Anna killed herself, how her mom had abandon her. Grace could feel her face burn as tears stung her eyes. She quickly wiped them away and hoped no one had noticed. "I just talked to my Dad, he says I can go to the station." Emma said blankly. "Great, Van Pelt you take her. Jane and I need to talk to the girl who first found the body" Lisbon said.

**Thanks for reading! If you review then you deserve virtal cookies *looks at cookie* so if you like cookie (or if you don't) please review! Also if you have and suggestions of what you want to happen in the story then please PM me or review! Thanks a million :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! Please read and review :) This chapter is pretty much just fluff, I'm trying to create a good relationship between Emma and Grace.**

**Also I forgot to put a disclaimer on my first and second chapter but I promise to remember to do it next time!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Mentalist, but I really want to. I think I own Emma :) but I'm not sure copyright stuff is complicated! I hope you enjoy the this chapter!**

**Chapter 3**

***Grace's POV***

"Ok" I replied. I turned to Emma "Ya, ready?" she nodded. I had been so caught up in my own thoughts that I hadn't realized she was crying again. I sighed, this isn't fair. Someone so young shouldn't have to go through this. I thought. "Ok, come on" I said giving Emma an encouraging smile. I lead her out to the van. She sat next to me. We drove with out talking for a few minutes until Emma broke the silence "This is all my fault" She whispered crying softly. I nearly drove of the road, surely this girl hadn't murdered anyone I thought. "What do you mean?" I asked with genuine curiosity. "When I said I left to go to the bathroom that was a lie. I left because my mom was calling me" She said sobbing violently "Even though Jamie was my best friend I didn't want her to hear the call. My mom left me and my dad when I was nine. She never said a word to us when she left. Until now, she called me and I didn't know what to say. I told Jamie I needed to talk to my mom alone. But Jamie was worried about me, she told me she wanted to be there for me. I snapped at her, and said I could handle it myself. My mom had called to tell me how glad she was she left, and how much of a failure I was" Emma said shaking as she cried. I pulled over on the side of the road and looked Emma in the eyes "First of all you are not a failure. Secondly I am so so sorry, I know how you feel. My mom left me when I was 16. And this isn't your fault, I completely understand why you didn't want Jamie around when you talked to your mom. I would have done the same thing" I reassured her. "But if I hadn't left her she wouldn't have been murdered, and I yelled at her. It was the last thing I did to her. And now she's gone. She must hate me" Emma stammered. "No, it's not your fault, you can't blame yourself. Jamie doesn't hate you, I'm sure she understands. Look Emma you're a great kid. You're really amazing, when I walked in through the school I saw the awards and the trophy case. Soccer player, football player, and track star of the year, not to mention I saw you had multiple academic awards too, and you are sweet and so caring. What I'm trying to say is you can't blame yourself. You have so many talents, and you're so likable. Everyone snaps at some point, you're not perfect: no one is. You can't tear yourself down because of one mistake. You've been through so much already, but you got through it and you're still successful. I know how hard this is but you have to be strong, and brave for Jamie that's what she would want." I said. Emma looked up at me and smiled, then she pulled me into a huge hug. "Thank you… umm what's your name?" she asked "Grace" I replied with a smile. "Thank you Grace" she said.

**Thanks for reading! Please review :D **


	4. Chapter 4

**OMG! TygerTygerCrimsonTears reviewed! THANK YOU SO MUCH! YOU HAVE NO CLUE HOW HAPPY THIS MAKES ME! I'm looking at my computer and smiling and looking pretty stupid :P It means a lot and I really appreciate it :D This chapter is dedicated to you!**

**Haha! I remembered:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Mentalist *runs away crying***

**Chapter 4**

***At CBI building***Third person***

Lisbon was listening to Rigsby tell her about why they suspected Regan Bronson "There was a scout at the school looking for girls to give college scholarships to, they wanted to pick a player from each position at the high school to attend a try out. Regan and Jamie both played defense. Jamie was picked, Regan was the second choice. If anything happened to Jamie then Regan would get the try out. They were going to announce who got to try out today. The file with the names was top secret, the only one who saw it was the coach. He had left it on his desk, and Regan was caught in his office yesterday." "Well she seems like a pretty promising suspect" Lisbon replied. Rigsby nodded in agreement. "Let's go see how the interrogation goes" Lisbon said to Rigsby.

As soon as they started watching Jane got up and walked over to Lisbon. "She's innocent, though Regan disliked Jamie she did not murder her. She said she doesn't know why they were there at 5:30, she said practice started at six that morning. We called the school and asked them to check the security tapes and do you know what they said?" "Oh enlighten me, please" Lisbon said "They don't even work. They are just for show. Is that not terrible? It's a sad day when security cameras are just for show. What kind of laziness is that? Well I guess laziness empowers. That's pretty cheap though" Jane ranted. Lisbon rolled her eyes "Let her go" Lisbon said to Cho. "Are we missing someone?" Jane said. Just then Grace walked in with Emma.

"Where have you been?" Lisbon demanded. "We had some traffic issues" Grace lied. She didn't want to have to talk about her past, especially now. In the car Grace and Emma had talked about their past, they had an understanding of each other that neither Grace nor Emma had ever felt with anyone else. Grace hoped her boss would believe her lie, but the person she really had to worry about was Jane. She decided she needed to try and avoid him the rest of the day. He could always tell when Grace was lying. "Uh huh" Lisbon said giving Grace a suspicious look. "We need to talk to Emma" Lisbon said. "Follow me" Lisbon motioned for Emma to follow her. Once Emma was in the interrogation room with Lisbon and Cho, Grace finally let out a sigh of relief, she was finally alone. 'She believed it, well for now at least' Grace thought. She was perched on the edge of a table listening in on the interrogation. "So what really happened between you and your long lost sister?" Jane teased. Grace jumped at the unexpected noise and fell off table, hitting her head on the way down. "Ouch!" She cried "Jane, what was that for?" "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. I'm just curious about why you and your long lost sister were late?" Jane said slyly "First of all I already told you we were late because of traffic. And we are not sisters! Just because we both have red hair doesn't mean we are related. Anyway, I would know if I had a sister." Grace said stubbornly. Jane stared at her, analyzing her thoughts "Ahh! You're not quite sure, are you? Your mom left you when you were a teenager. You never saw her again; she could have met someone else and had another daughter." Jane continued. Grace tried to shot Jane a look trying to mimicked Lisbon's icon glare, but failed miserably. "How did you know that?" Grace said trying not to let him see how much he was upsetting her. "What fun would it be if I told you? I'd rather keep you guessing!" Jane said. "Why would she have another child?" Grace said quietly, unintentionally speaking her thoughts. "Well there are many reasons why someone would do that, maybe their first child wasn't good enough" Jane said, winking at Grace. He didn't realize that Grace didn't' know he was joking. She looked down, her face was turning red and tears slid down her face. She didn't think this could get any worse, then Lisbon walked in. Jane was still watching Cho, trying to pretend nothing happened. He did know what to do, he felt terrible for upsetting Grace. Lisbon looked around, noticing Grace leaning against the table slightly hunched over with her shoulders shaking. When Lisbon listened harder she could hear Grace crying. That broke Lisbon's heart, the girl is the youngest agent she is so innocent, sweet, but vulnerable and Lisbon didn't want anything to happen to her she felt protective over her like a big sister. "Grace are you alright?" She asked in a worried voice. "Yea, I'm fine. I just need a quick break, I'll be back soon" Grace said, her voice cracking as she ran out of the room. She collapsed on a cold metal bench outside the CBI building. She wrapped her hands around her knees and cried into them, this week had been too much first her break up with Rigsby, and now all the terrible memories from her childhood that she had tried so hard to forget came flooding back. She had to be strong though for Emma and to prove to Lisbon that she was fine, so she did the best she could to compose herself and stand up. She walked back into the CBI building and wiped her eyes. When she walked into the bull pen she saw Lisbon talking to Rigsby, Jane was no where to be seen and that worried her. They both went quiet and stared at her as she walked in, she looked down at the floor "Hey, boss where's Emma?" Grace said trying to sound normal. "She's still in the interrogation room talking to Cho." Lisbon replied. "Oh, and Van Pelt can I see you in my office in five minutes" "Sure boss" Grace said. 'Oh shoot, I'm so busted' she thought. Lisbon turned back to Rigsby "So we need a new lead, we should go talk to the family. Let's go ask Emma where we can find them."

***In the interrogation room***

**Cho**: "Why were you at the soccer field at 5:30"

**Emma**: "I had soccer practice, it was earlier than usual because we have a tournament coming up."

**Cho**: "Who told you that practice was at 5:30, isn't it usually at 6:00?"

**Emma**: "Yes. Jamie told me, she called me the night before and reminded me that we had practice earlier than usual. She said as she was leaving practice that night the coach had told her"

**Cho**: "Ok

Just then Lisbon walked in, "Can you tell us about Jamie's family" she said. "Well she doesn't really have a family, she doesn't have any siblings and her parents died in a car accident a few months ago and since Jamie was 17 and had job she was allowed to live alone." Emma said. "Where did Jamie work?" Lisbon asked. "She worked at 'Soccer Subs' it's a soccer themed sandwich shop about 15 minutes from the high school" Emma replied. "Okay, Rigsby go check it out" Lisbon ordered. "Thanks for all your help Emma, please stay in town. We might be calling you again." Lisbon told Emma. They all left the interrogation room.

**Thank you so much for reading! Please leave a review, especially if you have an suggestions for how the story should go because I kind of need inspiration :P **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed! It means a lot, I hope you love this chapter. Please review :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Mentalist**

**Chapter 5**

***Grace's POV***

'Shoot has it really been five minutes already?' I thought as I got up and nervously walked towards Lisbon office. I knocked softly on her office door. "Come in" Lisbon said from her desk. I opened the door and looked at her, waiting for her to tell me what to do. "Take a seat" She said motioning to the seat in front of her desk. "What's up boss?" I asked. "Grace, ever since we started this case you've been acting differently. Is everything okay? Is there something you want to tell me?" Lisbon said, her eyes full of worry. I shifted my gaze to the floor "No boss, I'm fine" I said. "Are sure? If you would like I could take you off the case?" Lisbon said. "No!" I said a bit too quickly, "I mean, I'm fine and I'd really like to work on the case" I continued. "Ok, Grace if you change your mind or want to talk I'm here" Lisbon said with a gentle , I took that as my cue to leave and muttered a thanks as I left.

***In third person***

Grace was typing away on her computer and Lisbon was in her office. Rigsby and Cho walked into the bull pen. Lisbon noticed this and entered the bull pen, the team desperately needed a new lead and Lisbon was eager to hear what they had learned. "Well, what did you find out?" Lisbon asked. "Nothing, her boss said she was a good kid but he hadn't known her that well" Cho stated, his face showing no emotion. Lisbon groaned "Ok, we need something. Any ideas anyone?" Lisbon asked. "I bet Jane has an idea" Rigsby said. "Jane always has an idea" Grace said giggling "Hey where is Jane?" Lisbon said to no one in particular. "I haven't seen him since…" Graces voice trailed off. "Since the interrogation with Emma" Rigsby finished Grace's sentence. Cho nodded in agreement. "JANE…" Lisbon groaned in frustration. "Hello Lisbon! Did ya miss me?" Jane asked as he walked in through the door. "Where have you been?" Lisbon cried in exasperation

"I ran out of tea" Jane said innocently, Lisbon rolled her eyes and glared at him.

"May I speak to Emma?" Jane asked

"She's gone we let her go" Lisbon said

"But Lisbon, did you forget what she said at the crime scene?"

"No Jane, please just tell me"

"She said she couldn't remember"

"And that means…"

"Oh Lisbon, it's quite obvious. Can't you see?"

"NO! I can't, stop wasting my time and spit it out!"

"I thought it was clear but my guess is she walked in on the murder, she saw the murderer as they were leaving. But they didn't see her. The killer murdered Jamie quickly, they expected Jamie to be alone- they thought she was, but they still rushed. Emma was traumatized when she walked in and saw her best friend murdered, and the killer with a gun. It's too painful to remember so her mind won't let her"

"Three things Jane: 1. You said you were guessing so you could be wrong-"

"My dear Lisbon you are forgetting something: I'm never wrong" Jane interrupted with a cocky smile and winked at Lisbon.

Lisbon rolled her eyes and continued "2. How do you know all this? And 3. Why didn't you tell me sooner!" Lisbon practically yelled the last part.

"Well the killer was obviously rushed, you can tell because the bullet wounds are far apart but still close enough to tell us that he tried to aim in the same spot but he didn't really look when he shoot because he was rushed! I would have told you sooner honestly Lisbon but I wanted to think it all through" Jane exclaimed.

"Whatever, what do you suggest Jane" Lisbon asked growing agitated

"I'd like to hypnotize Emma" Jane stated

Grace looked up from her computer alarmed; she didn't want Jane to hypnotize Emma. But Grace didn't want to fuss so she just focused back on her work with a sigh. It wasn't her business any way, but she couldn't help but feel a bit protective of Emma.

"I could get her to tell us who she saw. Then we could catch the killer. Get a confession and a motive. Then Wa-La, case closed! We all go eat pizza and wait for another murder!" Jane said with a cheery smile and too much enthusiasm in his tone of voice.

Lisbon was reluctant but she knew he was right, we could solve this case if he hypnotized Emma. But Lisbon would never admit that to Jane or anyone else.

"Are you sure it will work?"

"I'm as sure of it as I am sure that whales live in the ocean"

"What is with you and whales" Lisbon said trying to suppress a grin.

"They're cool! So can I bring Emma in?" Jane asked eagerly

"Sure, but Jane be nice. She's only a teenager and she's been through a lot this week, and check with her before you hypnotize her"

"Okay, okay master Lisbon" Jane teased

"Give her a call" Lisbon said as she turned on her heel and headed to her office.

Jane grinned as he called Emma, he loved hypnotizing people!

**Thanks for reading! Please review :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! I'm sorry it took a while to update! Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, you have no idea how happy it makes me! I hope you like this chapter, please review (:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Mentalist**

**Chapter 6**

Emma walked into the bull pen the next day she was a bit nervous, Jane had said something about hypnotizing her and she didn't really know what to expect. When she walked in she was surprised to see Grace was the only one in the bull pen.

"Hey, Grace" Emma said with a shy smile identical to Grace's.

"Hi, Emma. What's up?" Grace said looking up from her computer.

"Well Jane said something about hypnotizing me" Emma said while fiddling with a thin strand of her auburn hair.

"Oh, you do know you don't have to do it right?"

"Yea, I know but I feel like I have to; for Jamie. She deserves justice and I'm going to do whatever it takes to help you guys catch the killer"

"Okay, I understand" Grace said with an encouraging smile

"Well, do you know where Jane is?"

"Not a clue, but with Jane that's typical. I'm sure he'll turn up soon." Grace said with a slight shrug

"Are you nervous?" Grace asked as she notice the girl fidgeting

"A little, it's just I don't really know what to expect."

"Don't worry, I mean Jane is Jane so I can't predict what he's gonna do. But I promise you'll be fine. Maybe… well we can hope" Grace said with a wink

"Hello Grace, Emma" Jane said with a huge smile as he walked into the bull pen followed by Lisbon.

"Okay Emma so today I am going to hypnotize you! It's going to be so much fun!" Jane said with a smile.

Lisbon was about to say a clever insult to Jane when she remembered the promise she made to him; If she didn't interrupt he wouldn't pull any crazy stunts. Not that she believed him- keeping promise was just so un-Janeish.

Emma gave him a weak smile in response.

"Follow me into the interrogation room" Jane instructed

Emma followed Jane and sat in the chair across from Jane and Lisbon.

Jane sat and stared at Emma analyzing her thoughts and reading her body language, "you're nervous" Jane stated

"A bit" Emma admitted.

"This isn't going to work unless you're fully relaxed, would it help if I brought Grace in?"

Emma nodded, "GRACE!" Jane yelled. Once again Lisbon had to hold back an insult.

"Hey, what's up Jane?" Grace said as she appeared in the interrogation room.

"I want you to sit next to Emma, I'm about to start hypnotizing her. When I do you cannot talk to her or touch her ok?"

"Got it" Grace said

Jane faced Emma "I want you to relax. Don't think about anything, just focus on my voice"

After talking to Emma a bit, Jane thought she was hypnotized. But he wanted to make sure so he decided to ask her some questions to see if she really was hypnotized and to have some fun. Jane grinned mischievously.

"I'm going to ask you some questions Emma, you are going to answer completely honestly"

"Okay"

"What did you first think when you saw Rigsby?"

Grace and Lisbon gave Jane a weird look.

"I was like, OMG! He's really cute."

Jane was holding back his laughter when Grace and Lisbon shoot him evil glares

"What did you think when you saw Lisbon"

"Woah! She's really short, haha. Wait that's kinda mean, awww I feel bad now! Why did I think that! Bad Emma Bad!"

Lisbon looked like she was about to flip the table, but Grace and Jane were trying (and failing miserably) not to laugh.

"Okay, now that we know she really is hypnotized I'll start asking her about the murder"

"It's about time" Lisbon muttered

Ignoring Lisbon, Jane moved on.

"Close your eyes and go back to the night of the murder, it's around 5:45 in the morning and you just got off the phone with your mom. You went back to the car to see if Jamie was there, but she wasn't. Then what happened?"

"I thought that she went to the locker room to grab the cones and soccer balls so, I went to meet her there. When I walked towards it something seemed wrong the lights were off and then I heard it" Emma paused she was crying now.

"Heard what?" Jane asked

"Two gun shots. I ran in to make sure she was okay. And she was on the floor dead. That's when I saw him. He was wearing a jersey- a high school soccer jersey. For my school and he had a whistle around his neck. He was running out with a gun in his hands I didn't see his face" Emma said. Then she gasped.

"It was him."

"Who?"

"My coach, he killed her. But why? Why would he do that?"

"I don't know Emma but we are going to find out"

"Before we finish I have one more question for you Emma. It's going to answer the question everyone has had"

Lisbon and Grace both had worried looks on their faces. They didn't know where Jane was going with this and that scared them.

"Jane what's going on we need to go catch the killer! Hurry up" Lisbon said

"Give me a second Lisbon. I know you are dying to know the answer to this question"

"Emma is Grace your sister?"

"I don't know! I hope she is though she's super sweet and really nice. I'd love for her to be my sister.

Grace blushed and looked down at the floor.

"I have an idea! Emma do you have a picture of your family from when you were a little kid?"

"Yes, would you like to see it?"

"Of course"

Emma pulled her purple wallet out of the back pocket of her jeans. She opened her wallet and pulled out a picture.

Lisbon, Jane, and Grace leaned forward in anticipation. Each of them trying to get a better view of the picture Emma was about to show them.

Emma turned the picture around…

**Haha! I feel mean for leaving it as a cliffhanger. I'll update tonight though (: Please review! Thanks so much for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the cliffhanger at the end of the last chapter. I couldn't help myself :P But here's the continuation! It's kinda short but I didn't want to drag on the chapter. If you have any suggestions for how they can catch the killer it would be great if you told me because I don't really know what's gonna happen yet! Hopefully something dramatic ;) Well I hope you like this chapter. Sorry for the rambling :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Mentalist**

**Chapter 7**

Previously:

_"I have an idea! Emma do you have a picture of your family from when you were a little kid?"_

_"Yes, would you like to see it?"_

_"Of course"_

_Emma pulled her purple wallet out of the back pocket of her jeans. She opened her wallet and pulled out a picture._

_Lisbon, Jane, and Grace leaned forward in anticipation. Each of them trying to get a better view of the picture Emma was about to show them._

_Emma turned the picture around…_

Grace gasped and leaned forward to get a better look at the picture. There was a women standing next to Emma. The women had the same red hair as her mom and the little girl had a gold necklace with a heart charm with 'Emma' engraved in it. That was her mother, her mother and Emma's mother. She was sure of it, she had always had a feeling about Emma but she never really believed that Emma was her sister. Well half-sister to be precise.

Grace sat staring awestruck at the picture, she didn't know what to think. She was speechless, she forgot about everything around her; Lisbon, Jane, Emma.

Next to her Jane and Lisbon sat across from the half-sisters. Jane could tell from Grace's reaction that the woman in the picture was indeed Grace's mother. But apart from that he couldn't read her any more, he couldn't tell what she was feeling. And frankly neither could Grace she didn't know what to feel she was anxious, sad, happy, confused, exicted, awestruck, speechless, and simply amazed. Lisbon looked at Jane for an indication of what was happening. When she received nothing she finally gave into her curiosity.

"Well what's going on?" Lisbon asked.

"That's for you to ask them" Jane said pointing to Grace and Emma.

He clapped, bringing Emma out of her trance.

She looked up, everything she had said came flooding back to her she looked at Grace as if to say 'is it true?'

Grace said nothing but pulled out a wrinkled photo from her black wallet. She slide it across the table so Emma could see.

Emma compared the two photos. The mother in each picture was the same, Grace and Emma said nothing but stared at each with an eerie understanding.

"Not to break this emotional movie moment, but would someone please tell me what the heck is going on!" Lisbon said, her voice was filled with anxiety and excitement

"Yeah, I'm with Lisbon on this one! And that doesn't happen very often." Jane joked, his eyes sparkling.

"We're sisters" Emma and Grace said at the same time.

"Well half-sisters to be technical" Grace said as the shock started to wear off.

"But nevertheless sisters" Emma declared a small grin starting to grow across both her face and Grace's.

Grace decided right then that she was done with crying about her past. It was all over, and if all the terrible stuff hadn't happened Emma wouldn't be her sister. This was like a second chance, another try at being the best sister she could and she wasn't going to let it pass.

For the first time all week a genuine smile was on her face, she turned to Emma and engulfed her in a huge hug. After her and Emma released she pulled out the gold chain from under her shirt. Emma did the same, Grace smiled. She then turned to where Jane and Lisbon were awkwardly sitting.

"Let's go catch us a killer!" Grace said with a determined look on her face, her eyes were shining and she was grinning. She was going to catch Jamie's killer for Emma.

**I hope you love this chapter! Please read and review (: It inspires me to write faster and if you have any suggestion or things you want to happen please tell me ! Thank you so much :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! It really helps motivate me to write faster, I hope you like this chapter. Unfortunetly I think this story is getting close to its end. There might be 2 or 3 chapters left, but you never know! Maybe I'll make a second part! Please read and review :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Mentalist**

**Chapter 8**

The CBI team was on their way to the killer's house. It was the coach who had done it. They still had no motive, Jane thought it was bit odd for the coach to kill Jamie. She was after all the star defender. Grace was in the van with Jane, Cho, Lisbon, Rigsby, and Emma. Emma had insisted on coming even though Grace fought it. They were going after the murderer- Emma could get hurt. But Lisbon agreed to let Emma come as long as she stayed in the car when they caught the killer. Grace didn't want Emma to get hurt so Grace gave Emma her bullet proof vest when Lisbon wasn't looking. If the killer ran out of the house and shot at the van they could hit Emma. And if Emma got hurt Grace would never forgive herself. Emma resisted but eventually gave in.

They finally pulled up to the house. As usual Lisbon barked out orders "Van Pelt perimeter, Rigsby back door, Cho you're coming in with me through the front, Jane you stay in the car with Emma" Everyone nodded. Grace, Rigsby, and Cho followed Lisbon out, and took their positions. Lisbon kicked the door down with one swift, powerful kick. Cho and Lisbon barged into the house, Rigsby quickly entered through the back door. The house was dark and silent. There was a sudden bang and clashing noise as something moved upstairs. Then a thud as a dark figure hit the floor outside the front door. Lisbon raced outside and saw the person running away. They were a fast runner and were too far for her to catch. 'Great, we just let the killer get away 'she thought. But then she remembered Grace. She hoped Grace could take the killer down.

Grace stood in the darkness, it was hard to see anything. She was a few yards away from the house if the killer escaped it was her job to catch them. Lisbon was a great leader and always prepared so a suspect usual didn't escape so Grace didn't think she had much to worry about. There was an eerie silence, she shivered it was cold outside and she had forgotten her jacket at the office. Then Grace heard a shattering noise then a thud followed by a rustle that grew closer and closer. Grace drew her gun and focused her eyes on the area the sound was coming from. She was a second too late. The figure was charging straight at her. They had a gun out and it was pointed at her. She pulled the trigger on her own gun. But when she did she panicked and her shot was off, she hit the man in the foot. He fell to the ground with a yell. He cursed Grace as he pulled the trigger twice, he hit Grace once in the left shoulder and once in the right arm. All she felt was pain it rushed through her body. The searing pain was everywhere and she collapsed onto the ground. She winced and did her best not to cry or scream, she refused to appear weak in front of her team and Emma. She bit back the pain and yelled "Lisbon, he's over here. I got his foot but he's trying to run" Everyone heard the three gunshots but Lisbon was the first to react. When she heard Grace's voice she rushed over. She threw herself on top of the man. She handcuffed the man and then cuffed him to a tree. She sprinted over to Grace who was lying a few feet from the man. Lisbon heard 3 gunshots and the man had only been shot once. Lisbon hoped Grace was okay, she heard her talk but she sounded like she was in pain. At least she had her bullet proof vest Lisbon thought. She knelt down beside Grace and noticed she wasn't wearing a vest

"Call an ambulance" Lisbon screamed to Jane.

"Grace! Where's your vest?" Lisbon yelled

"Sorry boss, I gave it to Emma" Grace said her voice filled with pain.

"It's okay Grace, how are you holding up?"

"Well I've been better" Grace said with a forced smile

"I bet, I thought I told you not to do this to me again!"

"At least we got the coach" Grace said, her voice was becoming softer and Lisbon could tell she was fighting to stay conscious.

"Hang in there Grace, you're going to be okay. I'm going to apply pressure to your wounds to try to stop some of the bleeding."

Grace tried to listen to Lisbon's words but her eyes felt heavy and soon everything became dark. Lisbon looked at Grace she was unconscious now. Lisbon took off her jacket and wrapped it across the wound on Grace's arm. She then applied pressure to the wound on her shoulder. Emma was the second to reach Grace it was still dark and she could barely see Lisbon kneeling beside Grace. Emma slowed her pace as she spotted Lisbon and Grace a few feet from her. She didn't want to see Grace in pain but she had to make sure she was okay. "How is she?" Emma asked as Rigsby reached them. "She got shot in the shoulder and arm. She's in a lot of pain but she should live." Lisbon informed them. Cho came over and watched the criminal. " Emma could you go and confirm that the man over there is your coach" Lisbon said. Emma nodded and stood up. She walked towards Cho and her coach. He disgusted her, first he killed Jamie, then shot Grace. The man was barely conscious. Emma approached him, it was hard to make out his facial features in the darkness. But as she studied the man one thing became clear, he was not her coach.

"That's not my coach" Emma stammered.

Even in the darkness something seemed familiar about this man. She gasped suddenly as she realized who the man was. "Dad?" she asked her voice sounded uncertain and hurt. Everyone turned to see what Emma was talking about. "Dad!" Emma said her voice more confident and louder and full of anger. For a second Grace was forgotten as everyone anxiously waited as they tried to fully understand what was happening. Everything was dead silent. "Why did you shoot her? Did you kill Jamie too?" Emma asked in a sad defeated voice. Silence engulfed the group again each of them lost in their own thoughts. The silence was interrupted by the loud whine of sirens and flashing lights.

**Thanks for reading! Please review :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi! I hoped you liked the last chapter, it was very dramatic :P I hope you love this chapter, it was really fun to write. Please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Mentalist**

**Chapter 9**

Grace's eyes fluttered open. She blinked a few times until her surroundings came into focus. Her mind was foggy and she didn't know where she was. She looked around and felt a sharp pain in her left shoulder and right arm. All the memories from the previous night came flooding back. At least they caught the coach she thought. She did her best to sit up, she scanned the room she figured it was the hospital. She was alone in the room, she was a bit disappointed. She had expected Emma to be there. Something must have come up, what if Emma was hurt? She was overwhelmed with questions and what ifs. Her thoughts were interrupted when a nurse entered the room.

"Oh! You're awake! That's great!" The nurse exclaimed. "We took you into surgery last night and removed the bullets. We want to keep you for observation for a few days to make sure everything is okay,"

"I'm sorry but that won't work" Grace said

"Excuse me?" The nurse said in a confused voice

"I need to help my team on the case. We need to get a confession"

"Well I guess I could talk to the doctors, they might let you leave early. I'm going to go talk to them and call your colleagues. They were really worried about you. One of them -I think Lisbon was her name tried to stay overnight. But the doctors wouldn't let her. She put up a pretty good fight too"

Grace smiled, that was so like Lisbon she thought. But something was still bothering her: Emma. Something must have happened last night after she got shot.

***CBI building***

Lisbon was pacing around the bull pen. Cho and Rigsby were interrogating the suspect. He wasn't the coach it was Emma's dad. After taking him to the hospital to get his foot fixed they took him to the office to try and get some answers. Emma was watching the interrogation. She was still in shock. She couldn't believe her Dad shot Grace and now it was starting to look like he killed Jamie. Jane was sitting on his couch observing Lisbon.

"What's wrong Lisbon?" Jane asked

"Nothing" Lisbon snapped

"You're pacing you're obviously worried about something"

"It's just the case isn't making sense, I thought Emma saw her coach. And Grace got shot twice and she's in the hospital and I don't even know if she's okay! I tried but they wouldn't let me stay. And she could have died Jane! She's so lucky she didn't get hit in a life-threating place, she didn't have a bullet proof vest on. I should have paid more attention."

"Calm down Lisbon, everything is going to be fine. Emma's dad will probably confess to everything and I'm sure Grace is fine. In fact you will probably receive a call from the hospital in 3, 2, 1... "

RING!

"Geez Jane! You really are psychic" Lisbon said with a smile

"Not psychic, just observant" Jane corrected her

Lisbon rolled her eyes and reached for her phone and walked into her office.

Jane didn't hear all the conversation but he did her some words: Great, Grace, Be there soon

She walked towards Jane with a huge smile on her face. "She's okay, we can go visit her. The nurse said Van Pelt is trying to leave but the doctor won't let her. She's putting up quite the struggle I heard"

Jane laughed "Wow that's very unlike are innocent little Gracie, going against the rules"

Lisbon couldn't help but smile. "Do you think I should see if Emma wants to come?"

"Yeah, that would probably be best" Jane said.

"Okay, I'll go get her"

Emma was watching the interview but she couldn't stop thinking about Grace. She hoped she was okay, she felt responsible for what happened to Grace. It was her Dad who had shot Grace after all. She sighed this week had been a disaster.

Lisbon walked into the room smiling. Well this must be good news Emma thought.

"'I've got good news" Lisbon said. Haha I was right! Emma thought, maybe Jane is rubbing off on me!

"Grace woke up a few minutes ago. She's okay, I was just about to head over there with Jane. We thought you might want to come along?"

"I'd love to" Emma said with a huge smile.

She followed Lisbon and Jane out the door into Lisbon's car.

"Can I drive" Jane asked

"No"

"Why not Lisbon?"

"Because one team member in the hospital is enough!"

"I'm hurt Lisbon" Jane said with a faked sadness

"Grow up Jane" Lisbon said

"But I wanna drive Lisbon… " Jane whined like a five year old.

Lisbon rolled her eyes as she climbed into the driver's seat. Emma tried not to laugh. The car ride was uneventful other than the three time Lisbon threated to throw Jane out of the car.

They were entering into hospital when a terrible thought crossed Emma's mind 'My dad shot her, what if she hates me for it?'

Jane could tell Emma was worried that Grace would blame her for the injuries, so as they approached the receptionist he whispered in her ear "She's doesn't hate you" Emma nodded and followed the lady who was taking them to Grace's room.

"Here's her room, could you start by visiting her one at a time" The nurse said.

"Sure" Lisbon said

They agreed that Lisbon should visit Grace first.

Lisbon opened the door and saw Grace lying in bed. Grace perked up when she saw Lisbon. "How are you feeling?" Lisbon asked Grace

"I'm okay, how's the case going?"

"Well after you were shot the case took a very unexpected turn"

"Is everyone okay? Did someone get hurt?" Grace asked, alarmed.

"No nothing like that, everyone's okay" Lisbon quickly reassured her.

Grace sighed in relief "What happened then?"

Lisbon informed Grace on last night's events.

"How's Emma dealing with everything?"

"She's holding up pretty well considering the circumstances. She's mostly been worried about you. She's been at the office all day watching Cho and Rigsby try to get information out of her dad and begging me to take her to see you"

Grace smiled "Can I see her?"

"Sure, I'll go bring her in."

Lisbon left the room, moments later Emma came in.

"Grace, I'm so so sorry! This is my entire fault. I can't believe my dad did this to you. I would have stopped him if I could, I really would have. Please don't hate me Grace. I really hope you're okay, I've been worried all day. I didn't mean for this to happen. I didn't know it was my dad. I'm really sorry. I hope you forgive me, but I understand if you don't. I don't expect you to. But I want you to know how sorry I am. I mean Grace you could have died because of me. I let you give me your bullet proof vest. Oh, Grace I feel so guilty! I'm really sorry. How are you? If you don't want to talk to me it okay, I can leave if you want." Emma finished her rant in tears.

"Oh, Emma this isn't your fault at all. It's no one's fault but mine. I should have been more alert. But if it makes you feel better I forgive you, even though you didn't do anything wrong. I'm fine really, you don't need to worry. And I don't want you to leave, ever. I heard what happened with your dad and I thought since he's going to jail then maybe you might need somewhere to stay and I was wondering if you'd like to live with me?" Grace said with a hopeful smile.

"I'd love to Grace! Ohmygosh really?! Do you mean it?"

"Of course Emma! I'd really like for you to live with me, I mean we are sisters! And we've got a lot of time to make up for!" Grace said her eyes sparkling

A huge smile grew on Emma's face "Ohmygosh! Ohmygosh! Ohmygosh! ThankyouThankyouThankyou!" Emma yelled and jumped up and down like a little kid.

Grace giggled "Calm down Emma! Lisbon's probably hear you screaming and think I died" Grace said through laughter.

Sure enough Lisbon ran into the room "What happened! Is everything okay?"

Grace looked at Emma and they both started laughing again, which earned them each a glare from Lisbon.

"What happened?" Lisbon asked

"Nothing" Grace and Emma grinned mischievously.

Lisbon groaned and walked out.

"Hey Grace" Emma said

"Yeah?"

"Don't look now but there's a really cute male nurse walking towards your room"

Emma and Grace started laughing again.

The man entered the room.

"Okay, Grace since you insist on leaving the hospital we are going to let you out tomorrow"

"Why not today?" Grace asked

"We have to keep you for observation and to make sure everything is okay."

"I'm fine really! I need to go, I have a case to solve"

"I understand but we need to keep you"

"Emma could you get Jane? But just Jane not Lisbon." Grace knew that Jane could get her out of the hospital. But if Lisbon found out she would make Grace stay in the hospital.

Emma nodded and left the room, she returned a few seconds later with Jane.

"May I speak with you in a private room?" Jane asked the nurse

"Yes, follow me" The he said.

Jane winked at Grace and Emma as he left the room.

"What was that about?" Emma asked Grace

"Jane has a way of getting people out of anything" Grace said smiling as she thought about all the crazy stunts that Jane had pulled.

Emma smiled, her and Grace talked for 30 minutes until they were interrupted by the nurse coming back into the room.

"You are free to leave in a few minutes, we just want to do a quick check up."

Grace smiled and nodded she knew Jane would do it for her.

After a 30 minute checkup were the put Grace's arm in a brace and her shoulder in a sling and a 20 minute lecture about how she couldn't do any physical activities and how she had to rest all day Grace got out of the hospital bed with the help of Emma and the nurse.

Grace walked out of the hospital room. Lisbon and Jane were sitting outside her room.

"What's up?" Lisbon asked

"I'm free to go" Grace said

Lisbon immediately turned to Jane "What did you do?"

"Nothing" Jane said as he raised his hands in defense.

"Sure" Lisbon said sarcastically, she turned back to Grace "Do you want to go home or do you want to go to the office?"

"Could I go to the office?" Grace asked, she was eager to work on the case.

"Yeah" Lisbon said.

Emma leaned over and whispered in Grace's ear "How does he do it?"

"Not a clue" She replied with a giggle.

**I hope you loved this chapter, please review! By the way I never asked you guys how you felt about Emma so I'm gonna ask you now: How do you feel about Emma? :P Do you like her character? What were your thoughts on this chapter? Thanks so much for reading! Pretty please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**So this is the final chapter in my 'Auburn Sisters' story! Sorry I haven't posted in a while, I've been really busy with school and everything. I'm sorry if there's any errors I didn't have time to reread this, I wanted to post it as soon as possible! Thank you so much to everyone who stuck with it and read the whole story! Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I think I might add a sequel, what do you think?**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please read and reviewe (:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Mentalist**

**Chapter 10**

Lisbon, Jane, Emma, and Grace entered the bull pen. Cho and Rigsby were sitting at their desks making paper air planes. They shoved them under their desks when Lisbon walked in.

"How are you Grace?" Rigsby asked

"I've been better, but hey I'm alive" Grace said with a grin

Rigsby smiled. "Shouldn't you be in the hospital?" Cho asked.

"Long story" Jane said as he winked at Grace

"Where's is he?" Lisbon asked referring to Emma's dad.

"He confessed" Rigsby said.

"What did it take?" Lisbon asked

"Cho talked it out of him, Cho told him we wouldn't let him out of the room unless he confessed"

"As long as it's legal" Lisbon said shrugging.

"So what happened?" Lisbon asked

"I'm sorry but your dad did it" Rigsby said looking at Emma.

She just nodded she had known it the moment her dad shot Grace, she had tried denying it to herself but she couldn't and know she was just trying to accept it.

"Go on" Lisbon prompted

"He thought Jamie was a bad influence on Emma. He told the coach to tell Jamie that practice started early that day so he could practice with her before her official team practice started. The coach thought nothing of it sense it happened often. He framed the coach, by wearing his clothes and having the coach tell Jamie to come to practice early." Rigsby said

"Why was he at the coach's house?" Lisbon asked Rigsby

"He was trying to plant the murder weapon"

"Which was?"

"The same gun he used to shot Grace"

"Ok, well case closed guys! Good work, who's getting the pizza this time?"

"I vote Rigsby!" Jane said

"What? Why me?!"

"Because you usually eat almost all of it, and you can't deny it" Jane said, with a childish smile

"He's got a point" Cho said

Everyone laughed

"Fine, I'll go now" Rigsby said.

Rigsby returned 20 minutes later with the pizzas.

"PIZZA!" Rigsby yelled as he walked towards the table everyone was sitting at.

After they all had drinks they raised their glasses "For another case closed!" Rigsby said.

"And for Grace's new sisters!" Jane chimed in. "And for Grace being okay" Lisbon added

"And for the best CBI team ever!" Grace said.

Everyone cheered!

After everyone finished their pizza, the team started cleaning up.

Rigsby and Cho were in the kitchen throwing away their garbage.

Grace watched as Jane tried to read Emma's mind. She spun around as she heard a laugh behind her.

"Look at Emma's face" Lisbon said as she laughed. Grace looked at Emma's wonderstruck face.

"Looks like Jane read her mind" Grace said, the two agents laughed.

"I'm really glad you're okay. I'd hate to lose one of the best agents I've ever seen" Lisbon said as she smiled at Grace.

"Thanks boss! Do you really mean it?" Grace asked as she beamed with pride. She wouldn't admit it but she looked up to Lisbon, she admired how successful her boss was.

"Of course I mean it Grace. The team just wouldn't be the same without you"

Grace blushed "Thank you, it means a lot Boss"

Lisbon smiled "It's getting late Grace, you need to get some rest. Have Emma drive you home and Grace don't hurt yourself!"

"I'll do my best, but I make no promises" Grace said with grin as she walked towards the door.

"Good night Grace" Lisbon said

"Good night boss" Grace said.

She got Emma and they drove home.

They were sitting on the coach together in Grace's apartment watching some corny movie. Grace was thinking about everything that had occurred in the past week, when she realized something important: The events in her life that had seemed liked the worst thing that could possible happened had created one of the happiest moments of her life- Finding Emma. Her sister's death followed by her mother leaving had seemed unbearable; it felt as if her world was crashing down on her but if that hadn't happened Emma wouldn't be here.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Emma's soft voice "Thank you Grace, for everything! You have no idea how much I appreciate it"

Grace turned to face Emma "Emma I just want you to know that you have changed my life. You made events in my life that seemed like the worst thing possible turn into one of the best things. You've given me a second chance to be a sister, and I can't thank you enough for that. You've become my sister, my best friend, you understand me and you've helped me move past some pretty rough things. So thank you Emma, I really appreciate it"

Emma smiled "Well then! Looks like we're meant to be"

Grace smiled; it was good to have a sister again, she realized how lucky she was she had a sister again and a great job with an amazing team! She wouldn't change what had happened in her past if she could because it lead her to where she was now and she couldn't be happier.

**Once again thanks a million to everyone who has read and reviewed! Could you pretty please review once more? I was wondering if you would want a sequel?**


End file.
